


Summer Break

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: After two months of not getting to see each other, Alex and Jack are finally reunited.
Kudos: 2





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“I think I see Jack in the waiting area!” Alex exclaimed as he walked through the airport with his parents.   
The Gaskarth’s had spent the last two months in the UK, spending time with their family, which was something they did every four years during Alex’s summer breaks from school. It was the first of August, and Alex’s junior year of high school was set to start in a few weeks, and Alex planned to spend the rest of his summer break with his band, rehearsing and practicing as much as possible until school started.   
Jack had agreed to pick up Alex and his family from the airport, because Alex’s parents had said that he could sleep over after, which both boys were extremely excited about. During the school year, they hung out constantly, so to go the last two months only being able to talk on the phone wasn’t ideal for either of them.   
Alex and his parents went through the tunnel that put them where the security line was, where family and friends could wait, and Alex ran over to where Jack was standing, more than excited to see his best friend.  
“Hey Jack!” Alex stated, hugging his best friend.  
“It’s so good to see you, Alex!” Jack replied, hugging back. Eventually, Alex’s parents made their way over to where Alex had met up with Jack.  
“It’s good to see you, Jack. Thank you again for picking us up,” Mrs. Gaskarth said, hugging Jack.  
“It’s no problem, I’m just glad to finally see you guys again,” Jack replied. Mr. Gaskarth shook Jack’s hand, then the four of them made their way over to the baggage claim area.   
After about fifteen minutes, they found all of their luggage, then walked outside to where Jack was parked. Alex’s parents got into the backseat as Jack and Alex put everything into the trunk, then got into the front of the car. The ride to Alex’s house was mostly silent, Alex and his family were worn out from their day of traveling, on top of the jet lag, so the only noise was the sound of Blink-182 playing faintly from the speakers.   
“You boys have a fun night together. We don’t have much food here, since we had to eat all of the perishables before we left, so why don’t you just use the emergency money in the kitchen drawer to order yourselves a pizza, if you’d like. I think we’re going to head to bed for the night,” Mrs. Gaskarth said as Alex’s dad took the bags out of the car once they reached the house.  
“I think we will, thanks, mom,” Alex replied.  
“Thanks for driving us, Jack. By the way, your driving was much better than Alex had told us it was,” Mr. Gaskarth said with a laugh. Jack glared at Alex, who was starting to laugh now, too. With that, they walked up to the front door, and inside of the house.  
“It’s so nice to finally be home,” Mrs. Gaskarth said, starting to walk up the stairs, as Alex’s dad followed her.  
“Do you want me to take your suitcase up to your room?” Jack offered to Alex.  
“You don’t have to do that, man,” Alex replied.  
“I don’t mind, you’ve had a long day. Why don’t you go order the pizza while I take care of this?” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds good to me, thanks for doing that,” Alex replied as Jack took Alex’s suitcase, and walked up the stairs, and to Alex’s bedroom.   
Jack looked around his friend’s room some; he’d missed spending time in it over the summer, since they normally spent so much of their time there together. Smiling to himself, Jack went back downstairs, and found Alex in the kitchen, on the phone with the pizza place.  
“Great, thank you so much!” Alex exclaimed, hanging up the phone.  
“What’d you get?” Jack asked, following Alex out to the living room.  
“A large pepperoni pizza, and one of those big chocolate chip pizza cookie things,” Alex replied, taking a seat on the couch.  
“I love those cookie things!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I know, that’s why I ordered one,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“Well, thanks for doing that, man. So, how was England? Did you have a fun summer?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, it was a great summer! I know I really didn’t want to go when we left back in June, but it was definitely a good time,” Alex replied.  
“That’s good! I was surprised that you didn’t want to go, to be honest. I know it wasn’t, like, an exciting vacation to a new place, but it still seemed like such a cool trip,” Jack pointed out.  
“I mean, I was excited for it, since I do like getting to see my family and my hometown, but I knew I’d miss you, as well as the rests of the band. Also, I kind of feel like me being gone for so long put a huge halt in the band, and like I pushed us back from what we could be by now, since we haven’t had a real rehearsal in two months,” Alex explained.  
“We all missed you, too, but it seemed like you were having a lot of fun. Don’t worry about the band, we have plenty of time to spend on working on things before school starts back up. The three of us got together some and came up with a bunch of riffs and progressions that could be used in future songs. We were planning on showing you tomorrow during band practice. You probably know this already, but you’ll have to come up with lyrics if you think we should use any of it, though, none of us can write lyrics as well as you can,” Jack said back.  
“Well, I’m sure that you guys all came up with some great stuff. I tried to write some lyrics, and just some random ideas that could turn into lyrics, while I was gone, but it was hard to do without my guitar, since I always come up with chord progressions to the lyrics I write,” Alex stated.  
“I’m excited for band practice tomorrow, it sounds like we’re all going to have a lot of ideas to play around with,” Jack replied.  
“Same here, man. Hey, you kind of told me this over the phone, didn’t you have a little fling this summer? You said that you were kind of seeing someone,” Alex stated, as Jack blushed some.  
“Oh yeah, I did. It started a couple weeks after you left, but we’ve broken things off now,” Jack replied.  
“You didn’t like her enough to pursue something more serious?” Alex asked, sounding surprised.  
“No, we both liked each other quite a bit, but we both agreed that it would just be a no strings attached, summer thing. We went to some parties together, but it was never serious enough to where we introduced each other to our families. Honestly, I just wanted someone to fill the time I would’ve spent with you, and during what would’ve been band practice,” Jack explained.  
“Fair enough. I’m glad you had some entertainment, man. I did miss being here with you, Rian, and Zack. I know we still have a few weeks until junior year starts, but I wish we had more than that, so we could do band stuff, and I wish that the two of us had more time to hang out,” Alex continued.  
“Me too, but I’m really glad that you had an exciting summer. Besides, we’re going to use these next three weeks to make up for lost time. The others said they’re really excited for practice, and to see you tomorrow,” Jack replied.  
“I’ve missed playing, so I am, too,” Alex replied, as the doorbell rang.  
“That must be the pizza, I’ll be right back,” Alex stated.   
He went into the kitchen, and grabbed the money to pay for it, then went back through the living room to the front door. Jack pulled out his phone and replied to a few texts while he waited for Alex.  
“Dinner is here! I don’t feel like getting plates, so we’re just going to carefully eat it out of the box,” Alex said, making both of them laugh some.  
“Sounds good to me, dude. Do you want to turn on the TV?” Jack asked, opening up the pizza box and pulling out a slice.  
“Sure, I’ll see if South Park is on,” Alex replied, turning on the TV. After a bit of channel surfing, Alex found an episode of South Park they both really enjoyed was on, so he selected it.   
“I love this episode!” Jack exclaimed; his voice muffled by the pizza in his mouth.  
“Same here, dude,” Alex agreed, grabbing a slice for himself. The two of them watched the episode as they continued to eat, eventually finishing the pizza after a couple of episodes.  
“That was so good,” Jack stated, closing the now empty box.  
“We’ve still got dessert!” Alex exclaimed, placing the cookie box on top of the pizza box.  
“You must be really hungry, you usually don’t want anything after eating half of a pizza,” Jack pointed out, laughing some.  
“I’ve had a long day, dude. International travel takes it out of you, especially when you don’t eat on the plane, because the meals they provide are disgusting. Hey, maybe you’ll see what I mean if our band ever makes it and we get to do international shows!” Alex stated, grabbing a piece of the cookie.  
“Man, how cool would that be? The traveling, not the shitty plane food,” Jack clarified, making them both laugh.   
“I hope it does, that sounds like it would be so much more fun than college,” Alex continued.  
“You’ve got that right, dude. Once we graduate high school, I’d love to be done with school forever,” Jack replied.  
“Same here, man,” Alex said with a yawn.  
“Are you getting tired?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, I am. I know it’s only eight thirty, but it would be about one thirty in the morning in the UK right now, and I’m a bit jet lagged,” Alex replied.  
“We can go ahead and put on a movie if you want, so you can get some sleep,” Jack suggested.  
“Are you sure? I know you’re not tired yet,” Alex said back.  
“It’s cool, you need to rest up since we have an important band practice tomorrow. I can just watch the TV until I fall asleep,” Jack replied.  
“That sounds good to me, I’m going to change, and I’ll bring down some pillows and blankets for us,” Alex said, getting up and going up to his room.  
Jack quickly changed in the downstairs bathroom, then sat back on his side of the couch. A few minutes later, Alex came back downstairs, holding plenty of bedding for the two of them. He handed some of it to Jack, then took the rest over to his side of the couch and set himself up with it.   
“I’m glad you’re sleeping over tonight, I missed this while I was gone,” Alex said, already sounding half asleep.  
“Me too, man. We can have the best summer ever in these next three weeks, starting tomorrow,” Jack said, making both of them smile.   
As the movie they’d put on played, Jack could eventually hear soft snores coming from his friend, making him happy since he knew how worn out Alex was. Jack was glad to have Alex back, so they could enjoy the last bit of their summer together, then start their junior year of high school, and make it their best yet- as best friends, and as a band.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was a request for someone on my Tumblr! I already have Thursday's fic written, and I'm very excited to get that up for you all in a couple of days! I'm currently out of requests, so please feel free to send more in if you have them, I love writing your all's ideas! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I'll have another up soon! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
